


Salvation

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzuryuu and Peko, preparing to apologise to Koizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticrandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/gifts).



> Written for a Tumblr prompt sent by Chaoticrandomness.

“Are you sure about this, Young Master? We don’t ever have to see her again, if you’re not comfortable with it. I could tell everyone that you’re sick, and can’t come to the reunion…”

It had been a handful of months now since the students had woken up. Koizumi was holding photography exhibition this evening, and had invited everyone to come early and catch up.

“Peko… I asked you to call me Fuyuhiko from now on. You’re not my servant anymore, and you don’t need to feel like you have to baby me.” he began, taking her hands firmly in his, looking up into her concerned eyes. “I want to do this. I _need_ to do this. I murdered her best friend, and she deserves an apology. Satou wasn’t part of the island simulation, she isn’t coming back like you did. I…just couldn’t imagine what I’d do if you hadn’t been able to wake up! It was hard enough losing you back on the island. When I think that I made Koizumi feel the same way, I…”

“But Youn- Fuyuhiko, your sister-“

“That still doesn’t make it right. I’m done with ‘an eye for an eye’.” He gestured toward his eyepatch with a wry smile.

Peko found herself mirroring the expression. Her old ‘Young Master’ would have never been whimsical enough to make such a terrible pun. Peko had thought that she loved him before, but now, ever since she had been greeted by his tearful face first thing upon waking from her coma, every moment that they were together, she found herself almost frightened that her heart would burst from the magnitude of her feelings, leaving him to cry over her lifeless body for a second time.

“I can never make things right, what I did back then, what we did on the island as well, but please let me do this. For Koizumi, for Satou, and for myself, even my sister. Sure, she wasn’t crazy about Koizumi, but I think she would have scolded me for running from my problems.”

“You’re right. Please forgive me for being so silly.” Hands still clasped with his, the swords-woman bent down slightly to meet the lips of her former master for a gentle kiss. “Let’s go to the party. We wouldn’t want to be late, after all.”

“Tch. You can say that again. Koizumi will definitely have something to say about how men are just too rude to pay attention to the time or some crap like that. But you know what? As long as you’re there with me, I can handle anything, no matter what comes our way.”

_I don’t need your protection anymore. Just knowing that you love me saves me every time._

_The end_


End file.
